


Corporal Ackerman

by 806455769



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28768728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/806455769/pseuds/806455769
Summary: 利艾。原著向。视角切换频繁。14年写的文了，如果想回忆一下古早利艾可以来看看。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager





	Corporal Ackerman

NEVER DOUBT THAT A SMALL GROUP OF COMMITTED PEOPLE CAN CHANGE THE WORLD.

INDEED IT IS THE ONLY THING THAT EVER HAS.①

永远不要怀疑一小群坚定的人能改变世界。

事实上，世界只能被这些人改变。

862年  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
他独自陷坐在柔软的皮质沙发里，扭头看向窗外灰蒙蒙的天。时间并不清楚，或许是凌晨，或许是日暮。光打在他如静止的雕塑一般的脸上的同时也在他鼻翼的另一半投下灰色的阴影。细小的尘埃在微弱的光线的照耀下漂浮在他的睫毛周围。他不眨眼，似乎也停止了呼吸。不知道过了多长时间，他起身走到窗边，逆光而立。背影的轮廓被一圈细细的光线所勾勒，像一幅有些年头的油画，色彩和韵味都恰到好处。沉淀了埃土，凝结了时间。一些风将他的发丝吹起，一些回忆将他的心事吹皱。

这样一个人的时候，他才能是他自己，而不是他。

静静地在自己的房间，一个人，不遮不掩地想着以前的事情，总能很容易让他出神，天不知是黑了还是又黑了。在黑暗中伸出手，睁着眼睛，呆滞地望着天花板，似乎是想要抓住什么。却是什么也没有。那个人只能出现在日渐模糊的记忆中，这十几年来，连梦里也不曾驻足。有些残忍。

他害怕闭上眼睛。总感觉，说不准，哪一天闭上眼睛，再睁开，就忽然记不起他的模样。渐渐地，又过去几年，某一个早晨，连有关他的事情也记不起来了。其实他现在也遗忘了许多。只是他不愿承认。他害怕真有那么一天，他连这个人的存在也渐渐遗忘。就像这个人，真的不在这个世界上存在。比死亡更加彻底的消失，是不活在任何一个人的心里。他喃喃地呼唤着好久不曾被提起的名字，分不清是梦是醒。

——利威尔。你不在，已经11年了。

——这些年，我已经学会了如何艰难地生活着。

——没有你，不用教。我也已经可以做得很好了。

——但是，你不在，已经11年了。

850年  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
我大步穿过走廊，无视周围一些士兵疑惑的目光。没空理他们，现在简直火冒三丈。我没有敲门，直接推门而入，拿着刚刚收到的一沓文件重重地甩在埃尔文桌面，双手撑住桌面，盯着眼前这个男人。

“埃尔文，你到底想干嘛！”

他依然在批注什么破文件，没有抬起头。

“上面不是已经讲得很清楚吗。”面不改色。

“你在和我开玩笑吗？什么叫‘协助中央医院对艾伦•耶格尔进行临床实验’？！”

“嗯。”依旧没有抬头。

“中央医院归属宪兵团！你到底在想什么！？”我几乎歇斯底里。作为壁里最大规模的医疗机构，中央医院直属王政府的管辖。实际上是宪兵团的士兵驻守其中，说白了就是宪兵团代理管辖。中央医院虽然打着医院的名号，但几乎从来不会救助患病的平民。它只是为了贵族和统治者而存在。普通平民就算有资格就医也根本无法支付高额的费用。但同宪兵团一样，里面的医护人员基本都是人类中最为顶尖的人员。他们从初级的医学院出身，经过重重的选拔与考试，当中最为优秀拔萃的人才有资格进入中央医院工作。在第三墙壁内生活的资格和优越舒适的工作环境以及最重要的，配套齐全的医学设施和资料以及充裕的研究经费都是他们梦寐以求的东西。平民的生老病死，与它们无关。他们充其量也只是在巨人入侵，墙壁被攻陷的时候，派出一小撮人，冷漠地统计死亡人数，处理大街上的尸体残骸，防止瘟疫的发生。将艾伦交给他们，后果不堪设想。

他终于放下手中的笔，将双手交叉，身子前倾。

“韩吉，你认为我不知道吗？”不知是否是我的错觉，他的眼睛里微微透露出与他瞳色相同的光，谨慎而又危险。

“你认为我们还有选择的余地吗。阿尼•利昂纳德现在还未苏醒。调查兵团现在的处境你难道还不清楚吗。”

他叩着桌面，想是要将我看穿一样，一个字一个字地缓缓说道，

“我们，只是在苟延残喘罢了。“

“艾伦，艾伦也保不住了吗？“我有些难以相信，急切地问出口，但一出口我意识到自己的愚蠢。中央医院要接手艾伦还能有什么原因？难不成协助我们做巨人化实验？此举必定是王政府的命令。如今他们坐不住了，借中央医院接近艾伦，必定是第一步棋。

“所以，我也，只能做到这样了。”他的眼窝深陷，眼下有淡淡的阴影，倦态一览无余。

他将我甩在他桌上的那沓文件举起，“争取到了让你全程协助的机会，并且艾伦暂时还是在本部接受实验。”

“就是说，就算他们要在我面前活生生地解剖艾伦，我也要亲手协助他们吗。”我的语气极其不好，甚至有些嗤之以鼻。我明白，我知道，这一切不是埃尔文的错，但我还是迁怒于他了。我以前并不会这样，可我现在很难冷静下来。或许是因为对象是艾伦。

将文件从他手上抢过来，我直接转身离开。在走廊上掠了一眼天色，觉着压抑。心里有非常不好的预感。他们，为什么会允许我协助？

苟延残喘...吗？

850年  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
中央医院的那些人很快就来了。一些非常专业的实验仪器和药物也被陆续运过来本部。当然，他们随身带着宪兵。与我交涉的女人有着灰色的眼睛，平时基本上也都戴着口罩，没什么表情。我曾经试着去与她交流，但她异常冷淡，别说是从她口中套出些什么了，连与她正常交谈都成问题。其余人不必说，与我几乎没有任何交流。

他们每天变着法子在艾伦身上进行各种实验，折磨着他。也折磨着我。作为唯一能看护艾伦的人，我只能眼睁睁地看着，听候他们的吩咐，别无选择。否则，赋予我的这唯一的特权也有可能被剥夺。

早期，一天之内，让艾伦超负荷巨人化十次以上。我看着已经几乎要昏厥过去的艾伦，却只能手里抓着笔迅速地记录下巨人化的详情，。他们有时候会直接在艾伦巨人化其间割下各个部位的肉，对比其蒸汽化的时间长短。

后来他们实验的场地转到室内。不过却更令人难以忍受。有一次甚至直接让艾伦吃下巨人的呕吐物。我看着他们将艾伦的手脚用铁链固定，用冰冷的钳子撬开他的嘴，不顾他的拼命挣扎，将那坨巨大的甚至混有人类尸体残骸的团状物硬生生地塞进他的嘴内，却什么也不能做。

每天都必须目睹这些恶心至极的实验，每晚我几乎噩梦缠身。

“醒了。”那个有着灰色眼睛的女人不带丝毫感情的声音传过来。艾伦醒了，可我却不敢看向他的眼睛。我恨不得他一直不醒来，那么他就不需要做接下来这个令人发指的实验了。他的脸色异常苍白，湿漉漉的头发搭在额头。他的目光在接触到了那个女人的时候分明充满了惶恐与不安，随即转向了我。那个女人已经抬起他的手了。他此刻不能动弹，他们给他注射了过量的特殊的麻药。一开始他的反应非常激烈，全身发烫，甚至晕厥过去，但全身肌肉都处于紧绷状态。于是我央求他们等待艾伦醒来看看他的身体情况再进行下一步。

现在艾伦醒了，他们迫不及待要开始了。

我握住艾伦的另一只手——它软绵绵的，我望着他澄澈的有些疲倦的眼睛，他微微皱眉看着我，脸上是孩子般不解的神色。他还不知道接下来会发生什么。

这些天的强烈的冲击终于让我彻底崩溃。我低下头，握着他的手抵在我的额头上，流水就夺眶而出。我的身子都在战栗，我在害怕，害怕着接下来的无比残忍的数个小时。

麻药没有用。一点用也没用。等我意识到这点已经迟了。艾伦的身体却是丝毫不能动弹。他的原本漂亮的眼睛睁大到一种难以置信的地步，眼球都快要突出来，看着令人觉得恐怖。他只能发出撕心裂肺的嚎叫，如野兽一般。他像是用尽了全身的力气去嘶喊，去发泄，因为他的身子不能动弹。我注意到他的身体处于类似于痉挛的状态，青筋暴起。

我只能咬着自己的拳头，忍受自己深重的罪孽。

他们在剖开艾伦的腹部。

他们说，“要检查实验体的内脏。”

850年  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
四周是水，黑暗的水。充斥着我的鼻腔和口腔，流进我的肺泡和胃部，我喘不过气来。拼命挥舞着四肢，我尝试向上游去。模模糊糊的水域，我似乎看见了一点光亮，于是我使劲朝那个方向游去。渐渐靠近，我看见那是一只有着流动的金色的眼睛。

艾伦的...眼睛？！

接着我惊慌失措地看向周围。

黑暗的水中漂浮着，人的身体的各个部位。半条手臂，一截小腿，一块手掌，和一些看不出形状的肉块。

我的胃里一阵翻腾。

恐惧将我拖向深渊。

“分队长！分队长！醒醒！”

我猛地睁开眼睛，浑身不知是汗还是水。

“这里是哪里...？”

“您在说什么呢，这是您的办公室啊。”

看来是梦。太过真实。我竟然不知不觉在这里睡着了。

起身套了件外套，“看来是太累了，没什么事，你先回去吧。”

“是。”

距离那次实验已经有一段时间了，但我却并没有摆脱每晚的噩梦。艾伦总是出现在我的梦里，有时候哭着喊我的名字，有时候浑身是血，有时候会像刚才那样，没有一个完整的躯体。他们乐此不疲地将艾伦——这个他们梦寐以求的巨人化能力者，当成他们的实验品，能够想出与他们冷漠的外表所不相符的花样百出方法来研究他，折磨他。极尽禽兽之所能。

一想到那次血淋淋的场景依然会想呕吐，于是我决定出门。

或许是因为那次太过火了，艾伦差点被他们玩死，近期他们才有所收敛，虎视眈眈地等待着他们的实验体痊愈。我清楚，这只不过是暂时的宁静。

不知不觉我走到了利威尔的房间门口。房门没有关紧。

艾伦在。

房间里很暗。他们两个都坐在床上，没有说话。只有毛巾被拧出水的声音。利威尔将拧好的毛巾递给艾伦，艾伦便接过，动作缓慢地擦拭着自己的身体。他的腰部还缠着绷带，他只能擦其他的部分。随即利威尔帮他解开绷带，清洗，换药。艾伦的表情很痛苦，但是他死忍着，哼都不哼一声。

但是后来他还是哭了。在利威尔的肩膀上。

851年  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
过去了一年，我仍然不知道那个灰色眼睛的女人的名字。我也仍然小心翼翼地守着我的位置。一年了，我是唯一能见到艾伦的人。任何人除外，包括他的监护人，利威尔。自从那一次实验的调理期过了之后，中央医院加紧了对艾伦的监管，几乎是将他软禁在实验室内。对人身伤害过大的实验次数减少。他们似乎已经在艾伦身上搜集到了足够的数据，包括我之前对艾伦的所做的一些实验的资料以及这一年我做的任何书面记录。当然，我并不会将任何猜测和结论都写下来。它们，都精确无误地保存在我的脑袋里。

同样，我也在参与实验的过程中获取了大量以前我所不知道的信息。一个医学精英小组，一套完整的实验装置，一年的时间，一个实验对象，很难不取得任何进展。虽然我并不知道他们的最终目的是什么，但我几乎可以确定，他们的项目正在接近尾声。只是，他们同时限制了我的行动。我虽然未被软禁，但也只能一个月出一次实验室。并没有闲情享受新鲜的空气，我直接朝埃尔文的办公室走去，却在路上碰见了他。过道的尽头他迎面走来，神色凝重。

“韩吉，你憔悴不少。”

“你也好不到哪里去。客套话就免了吧，埃尔文。说吧。”

“30天后，我们要进行第58次壁外调查。”

我一怔，没想到他们这么快就开始下手了。

“那你打算怎么办？”

“韩吉，我需要知道你们那边的详细情况。”埃尔文只是用他那双如鹰般犀利的眼睛盯着我，没有直接回答我。

于是我们回到办公室，我把我所知道的及我所推测的详尽地写了下来。

“一个重大项目即将完成？”埃尔文用拇指摩擦着他的下唇，这是他思考时的习惯性动作。

“很显然。“

“韩吉，”他忽然转过头来十分严肃地看着我，“你难道不认为这两件事的时间点靠近得过于巧合了吗。”

我的思维一瞬间的短路。

851年  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
我也几乎一年没有见到利威尔。他倚靠在窗边，身上只披着一件黑色的外套，有些单薄。一只手用弯曲的食指和中指慵懒地夹着烟，另一只手托着手肘。圈状的烟雾从他的微张的嘴中缓缓吐出，缭绕在他过于苍白的脸旁。我皱了皱眉，这家伙什么时候学会抽这个的。在我与埃尔文谈话的过程中他始终沉默地站在远处，侧脸望向身旁窗外的风景，但眼神空洞。整个人隐没在黑暗中，只有鼻尖和嘴唇的轮廓由于逆光的原因被勾勒清晰。他看起来与以前有些不同，但我又说不出到底哪里不同。一年，发生的事情太多，改变的东西也很多。但到头来可悲的是，我却什么也没有改变，只能被现实打得措手不及。我们的信仰，竟会如此不堪一击。我将目光斜过去。

那个男人即使是人类最强，可谁说不是呢？

851年  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
壁外调查的前一晚。

天际乌云翻滚，以一种肉眼能看得见的速度朝近处的天空蔓延。不久就黑压压地覆盖了整个城镇。浓稠的如墨汁一般的巨大乌云严严实实地遮蔽了所有的光线，只在极远处与大地相接的地平线周围渲染出一些暗红色，浑浑噩噩。未被关实的窗户被随着乌云而来的风吹得摇摇晃晃，发出“吱吱嘎嘎”的声音。心急的妇女匆匆地将晾晒在外的衣物与床单收进屋内。街上凑成一堆玩耍的孩子被各自的母亲呼喊着回家。人们皱起眉看着压抑的天色，喃喃道“难得一见的暴风雨要来了吗”。整个世界此刻正以极快的速度被黑暗笼罩。随着第一滴雨水掉落在大地，几乎同时，无数的雨点从墨色的天空中砸落，瞬间成了瓢泼之势。

这一晚我急匆匆地赶回实验室，埃尔文的预测十有八九是真的。我非常不安。灰色眼睛的女人以及其他人都戴着口罩，他们神色冷漠地围在病床前。那个女人摇晃着手中的试剂瓶，另一个男人准备好了手中的针筒。我从他们的脸上看出了紧张的神色。他们似乎还没有注意到我的到来。所有人都在忙着实验的准备。我躲在门后，极力想听清他们谈话的内容。

“...你说，这次...成功吗？...”

“...我们...这么久...最后一步...”

“失去巨人化...这个少年...没有利用...必要...”

“...成功...返回...”

“...”

巨人化？！跟艾伦的巨人化能力有关？！还未等我理清楚乱成一团线的思路，那个男人的针筒已经扎进了艾伦的脖颈！

糟糕。这或许是最后的一步了！我奋不顾身地冲了进去。

此时随着一声巨大的爆鸣，实验室的中央凭空出现了一道巨大的光柱，强光刺得我眼睛流下泪来。一瞬间天摇地动，脚下的地板和四周的墙壁都在裂开。我被强烈的气流冲出去十几米，千钧一发之际发射出了绳索，好不容易勾住了某根柱子，才不至于被摔死。瓦砾横飞，实验室在崩塌。我高速运转着我的立体机动装置，以我的水平也只能勉强支撑我逃出这里。其间还被飞出的石块击中腹部，我差点以为我会就这么死了。

当我终于站在另一栋建筑物的屋顶上时，仍然惊魂未定。巨大的怪物从一片蒸汽和尘土中逐渐显露出轮廓。他脚下的实验室已成一片废墟。

艾伦？！

巨人的口中吐出巨大的蒸汽，他的眼睛发着绿光，充斥着赤裸的血腥与杀戮。他发了疯般破坏周围的一切，用脚跺着已成废墟的实验室，用手捡起巨大的残骸向远处掷去。

艾伦在暴走。

我无暇顾及其他。疾速地朝他飞去。

“艾伦！！”我用了我此生最大的力气在呼喊。但是没有用，他伸出手尝试将我挥开。我费了十分大的劲才躲开了他的攻击。我没有办法阻止他，艾伦现在已经完全处于暴走状态。他正在移动，尝试破坏其他建筑物。一抹黑色的身影从另一个方向快速向艾伦靠近。

我的判断如果没错的话是...利威尔？！他几乎是瞬间就找准了位置，割下了艾伦的后颈肉。这个速度除了利威尔我想不出还有谁。

当他接住艾伦，用脚抵住面前的墙壁从高速下滑的状态中停下时，我才看清楚艾伦的样子。

他浑身发红，蒸汽腾腾。

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
他们这群丧心病狂的医学怪人研究出了能使巨人化能力者丧失巨人化能力的试剂。这一年艾伦在进行了最后一次暴走的巨人化后便丧失了巨人化能力。艾伦对试剂的反应巨大，暴走应是试剂所致。但目前艾伦的身体除了过于虚弱外并无出现异常。  
副作用不明。  
后遗症不明。  
中央医院的那批人8人当场死亡，其余人下落不明。  
明天调查兵团被迫将进行第58次壁外调查。  
调查兵团几乎被抽空。  
但艾伦留下。  
利威尔的决定。埃尔文同意。  
估料王政府已经得知中央医院的项目成功。艾伦•耶格尔已无利用价值。

——韩吉•佐耶851年的日记

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
“兵长，我不是怪物了。”这是男孩睁开眼后对男人说的第一句话。他的表情有着病态的解脱。他的脸上还残留着巨人化过后的痕迹以及厚重的黑眼圈。自从他们上次见面，艾伦瘦得不成样子。  
男人坐着，一直等到男孩醒来。待人醒了之后，他起身准备离开。男孩急急地撑起身子，眼看着男人即将开门离去，心口一滞，下意识地想要叫住他。

“兵长...！“少年的声音略微有些沙哑。

男人握住门把的手停住。

“我们...一定可以再见面的...对吧？”他的声音有些抖，到了最后一个字颤巍巍地在空气中消散了尾音。

壁炉里的火光照得他的脸看上去有些血色。温暖的火光暖洋洋地将他包裹着，暂时隔绝了周围潮湿寒冷的空气。他的眉毛浓密而英气，眉骨突出，鼻梁高挺，炯炯有神的琥珀色眼睛镶嵌在凹陷的眼窝中。孩子特有的纤长的睫毛在干净的脸庞上落下拉长的阴影。利威尔望着他。很多时候，他都忘记了他是还是个孩子。男孩的神色惶恐而无助，他的眉头紧皱，在惴惴不安地等一个答复。一个能让他在今后的日子一个人鼓起勇气独自生活的答复。

利威尔将门推回去，关上，发出“啪嗒“一声。他走回房内，脱下外套，随手搭在椅背上，然后走到书架上随意抽出了本书，走到男孩床边，在椅背靠墙的椅子上坐下。以他惯用的姿势，一只手拿着书，另一只手托着手肘。

他没有回答。

男孩将目光始终追随着他，直到他在离自己不到20厘米的身旁坐定。他偷偷瞥着男人，自己乖巧地掀起被子躺下睡好。面朝着男人的方向，看着他卷起袖口后露出的一小截白皙而精壮的手臂，以及上面隐约可见的肌肉线条。他知道，这也只不过是最后一晚，男人所能对他做出的最大的纵容。明天一早，他就会离开。所有人都会离开。人去楼空。只有一些伤残老弱的士兵，和他，被留下了。

窗外电闪雷鸣，大雨滂沱。大雨似乎有着将整个世界淹没的趋势，和着雷声不知疲倦地咆哮着。即使关紧了窗户，狂风还是将其吹得哐哐作响，一次又一次地撞击着脆弱老旧的玻璃，不肯罢休。窗外的世界是一片黑暗的混沌。脆弱的窗户将他们与外面的暴风雨暂时隔开，圈出一片小小的温暖的区域。

男孩望着近在咫尺的男人的手臂，蜷起身子将身上的被窝裹紧。由于过去一年的经历，他的体质早已大不如以前，不再拥有像以前那样温暖的体温。他的手脚冰凉，全身也并没有暖起来。他将毛茸茸的脑袋埋进被窝里，呼吸着浑浊的空气。可是不一会儿他就会条件反射一样掀开被子的一角。

他害怕男人突然离开。

到达了一定的次数后，男人终于注意到了。他垂下眼睑，盯着男孩不安的眼睛。

“快睡。”

“兵长，今晚会走吗...?”

“不会。”

男孩还是睡不着。他在黑暗中数着自己的心跳声，陷入痛苦的漩涡中。

他的心犹如被一块巨大的石头压着，使他根本无法喘过气来。浑浊的空气也无法使他安心。

他在被窝里闷闷地喊“兵长...？”

“嗯。”

“兵长...？”

“我在。”

“......”

男孩不知道自己是什么时候睡着的。但男人知道。随着最后一声接近梦呓的“兵...长...”他终于抵挡不住深深的疲倦了，跌入了梦乡。男人也很疲倦，但他无丝毫的睡意。他其实并没有看进手里的书。直到男孩发出睡着时特有的深深的呼吸声，他转过了头，将盖在男孩头上的被子拉下一些，到他脖子的位置。再将他露在外面的手塞进被子里，把被角掖紧。就这么看着他的睡颜。一夜。

第二天男孩很早就醒了。窗外微微透露出清晨的蓝光。整个世界被彻夜的大雨冲刷后洁净如洗。麻雀的声音叽叽喳喳。仿佛还能听见水珠从树叶上滴落的“嘀嗒”声。一切都焕然一新，显露出温和可爱的一面。就像昨夜的狂风暴雨都只是一场噩梦，一种幻觉。

但他还是走了。

房间里，只有他一个人，垂着头，坐在床上。壁炉里也只有一点微弱的火星。寒冷袭来。一切都安静下来。他们有一千个承诺，同样一千种离别。不知过了多久他抬起头，注意到男人的外套还搭在椅背上。他托起那件外套。不用靠近也能闻到男人特有的气息，干净而硬朗。摩挲着背后的羽翼，他出了神。忽然他像是抓到了救命稻草，心脏通通直跳。虽然并不足以成为理由，但他还是下定决心一试。飞快地绑好皮带，套好靴子，抓起披风，他向外冲去。心里只有一个念头。

去见他最后一面！

告诉他，他们一定会有再见面的一天。

851年至864年  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
一天天地  
我们已经失掉了我们的锋芒  
难道你不明白  
忘却，一直是我们所过的生活  
你们看起来已经无所谓面对这危机  
安逸的时光已经使我们麻木  
早已经无法回头  
他们和你都不会回来  
无数次告诉自己不能软弱  
但是却一次又一次地屈服  
所以再一次  
我躲进了自己的屋里  
囚笼之鸟只有冲破牢笼才能展翅高飞  
很久以前 你这么告诉我  
然而你却一个人先跨越了墙壁  
来到了保护你生命的大门之外  
现在回想起来也历历在目  
无法面对的过去如噩梦般  
不断地折磨着我  
因为没有人想要英年早逝

864年  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
我紧紧抓住手中的缰绳，身体尽量前倾以保持平衡，让我不至于从马背上摔下来。没错，此时此刻，我们这一群亡命之徒在壁外，疾速前进，赶回壁门。我不记得这是第几次壁外调查，管他呢，我也根本不想知道。重要的是，这次调查，我们损失了百分之十的士兵，只有百分之十。但除了捕获两匹15米级以下的巨人一无所获。距离845年玛利亚之壁第一次被巨人突破已经过去了19年，如今的调查兵团经过三次的更新换代后已经彻底改头换面。而立体机动装置和大型的拘捕武器也有了很大程度的改良。科技的发展突飞猛进才得以将现在的壁外调查伤亡人数严格控制在百分之十以下。

这一次牺牲的士兵大多数是上一年入团的新兵。我扭头望向后方广阔的平原，风声猎猎刮得我脸颊生疼。糟糕。那只奇行种已经接近了队伍的后翼！照这个速度我们很快就会被追上！我转向前方，“兵长！一只奇行种已经追上后翼！请下达战斗指令！“

长官的发丝被风吹得凌乱，他仍然聚精会神地望向前方。没有理会我。我的头上已经沁出薄汗。

”兵长 !让我们小队去吧！速战速决！“我近乎哀求。

此时每一下马蹄声都像敲打在我心上的警号，我的心在狂跳。我的长官这时候终于挺直了腰杆。微微侧过脸，眼神凌厉。就在我以为他会下达作战指令时他的战马放慢了速度。我一脸错愕地望着他的马从我身边退后。

”全速前进。“我与他擦肩的一瞬间，他的声音和着风声传来。

”是！“虽然没搞清楚是什么情况，我还是咬着牙夹紧了马肚全速前进。

等我再一次回头，他的立体机动已经喷出了气体。我的长官，我分明看见他将手上的刀换了个位置握住。等等...？！还没等我反应过来，他已经在空中划出一道完美的弧线，即使在15米级巨人的面前也有着势不可挡的力压气势。一道黑影从巨人的膝部晃过，冒着热气的血液就喷涌而出。几乎同时，另一只膝盖也被削去。有着滑稽姿态的庞然大物就这么硬生生地从空中倒下，地面一震。我睁大了眼睛。兵长收紧了绳索，疾速俯冲，如高速旋转的陀螺，在接近了巨人暴露出的后颈的同时狠狠地将肉削去，血肉横飞。他以王者的姿态踩在巨人的头颅上，手还保持着原有的姿势。我看清楚了，这是反手握刀。目前兵团里除了兵长从未有人以这种方式握刀。刀刃原本就不是为此姿势设计，普通士兵如果贸然尝试根本就是找死。而兵长却可以正手反手运用自如。我倒吸了一口气。

兵长驾马追上来了，队伍总算得以顺利地前进。当夕阳的余晖洒在玛利亚高墙之上。我知道，这次的壁外调查终于结束了。

850年  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
这个房间，亮得有些可怕。少年的眼睛被强烈的光线刺得有些睁不开。他感觉现在自己浑身发烫，头发也被汗水沁湿。他想扭头看看四周，却突然发现...自己的身体无法动弹。于是他试着发出声响。一个戴着口罩的女人走过来俯视着他，手上拿着注射针筒，目光冰冷。

”醒了。“不带一丝感情的声音响起。这句话似乎不是对他说的。

另外一个人快步走了过来，另一个戴着口罩的女人，镜片反着光。他想对那个女人说话，可是他的声带无法震动。于是他睁大了那双惊恐的眼睛望着那个拿着针筒的女人走近他，抬起了他的手臂——此刻他的手依旧毫无知觉。另一个戴眼镜的女人神色慌张地想要阻止她，可是随即捂住了自己的嘴，表情痛苦。他看着她跪在自己的床边，握住自己的另一只手，抵在低下的额头上，如果不是她的面容悲痛，仿佛就像一个信徒在做着虔诚的祷告。他听见那个女人的声音呜咽，带着哭腔低沉地重复着什么。听不清。

直到她抬起泪水遍布的脸，他看着她干瘪的嘴唇一张一合，才明白她说的是。

——对不起，艾伦。对不起。

——原谅我。

男人只披着他常穿那件黑色外套，领巾也没戴，衬衣的领口凌乱地敞开着。他环着手臂倚靠在门前。低着头，细碎的刘海遮住了他的眼睛。门里传来一阵一阵撕心裂肺的喊叫，少年的嗓音已经叫得完全沙哑。像野兽被逼到绝境发出的最后的嚎叫，也像被处以酷刑的犯人在临死前的痛苦挣扎。利威尔突然想到了某种将被烧得通红的铁块烙在犯人身上的酷刑。

里面的实验还在继续。少年的痛苦嘶喊已经变成了带着哭腔的呜咽。嗓子已经哑得发不出声。

墙上的火光依旧明明暗暗，男人投在地上的影子也摇摇晃晃。没有人知道他已经在走廊的尽头站了多久，或许是一夜，或许是一天。但他始终维持着一个姿势倚靠在同一个位置。听着实验室里发出的令人难受的声音不如说是哭喊。不曾离开一步。

除了这样，他什么也没有做。

窗外是黄昏。光线暗淡。大雁沉默地扑打翅膀飞过，像极了一组无声电影里被慢放的镜头。少得可怜的光线不能照亮房间里的什么，只是徒劳地强调着阴影罢了。在黑暗中的男孩坐在床上，低着头。在他对面的男人也低着头，不过是在拆男孩腰部有些脏的绷带。他专心致志，一圈一圈地解开，没有说一句话。而男孩同样保持着沉默，任由男人为他清洗伤口，上药。即使他痛得不行。

从上往下看，男人的黑发浓密而柔软。像极了他这个人。表面看上去是多么地无坚不摧。他想。他转头望向窗外，抿住了嘴唇。墙壁里也有着飞鸟，与人类一样在这里早出晚归，觅食，择偶，生育，生老，病死。但是它们却又与人类完全不一样，它们随时可以逾越高墙。自由对于它们来说，寻常而又简单。

自由...?

男孩望着远处的墙壁，有些眩晕。我们，做了那么多，那么多前赴后继的尝试，冷酷无情的抉择。要的，不过就是...自由。连飞鸟都可以轻而易举获得的自由，人类无法拥有。而他一度以为他可以改变这一切，到头来也只不过还是...一个怪物。无用的怪物，说白了就是废物。他多么希望，这个世界，因为自己，自己和大家的努力，多少会有一点点的改变。哪怕一点点啊...?

他闭上了眼睛，摇了摇头。一切都是自己愚蠢的希冀。世界是残酷，也从来不曾对他展露出过怜悯。他本该深知的，因为从来都是如此。巨人，夺走了他的母亲，他的父亲。他的童年。他的伙伴。他爱的人和爱他的人。他的生活。他身边的任何一个人，包括他自己，都有可能在下一个日出，就这么死去。谁知道巨人何时会发了疯似的冲破人类视其为信仰但实际不堪一击的墙壁，拎起瑟瑟发抖的人们，把他们的脖颈咬断。就像845年的那个看似平静的傍晚一样，谁知道呢？从那一天起，噩梦就这么持续了整整五年。

男人看着男孩的血肉模糊的伤口，神色冷漠地处理着。男孩的身体纤瘦得简直不像样，男人皱起了细长的眉。这种体型，不像一个正常的士兵。不过，他也的确不是一个普通的士兵。他是...最后的稻草。人类的希望。乱世的光。他始终没有看向男孩一眼。直到男孩的身体微微地颤抖。于是拿着棉花的苍白的手停下。

“痛？”

男孩没有回答，只是抖得更厉害。于是男人仰起头。男孩的脸大部分都湮没在黑暗，表情看不清晰。脸颊上的液体反着光。尽管他的表情隐忍，他在克制，也并没有发出任何声音。但他在哭。肩膀颤动。发现男人在看着自己，男孩别扭地转过头，不愿被长官发现，却不小心吸了吸鼻子，流露出了哭泣的痕迹。他伸手用力去擦脸上的泪痕。脑袋这时被男人简单粗鲁地按在自己结实的肩胛骨上。男孩顿了一秒就再也抑制地不住哭出了声。男人的目光没有聚焦，嘴角轻蔑。

他说。像什么样子。

但抓住头发的手却加大了力度。男孩的脸埋在长官粗糙的有着皂角味道的衬衫里，眼泪只是屈辱地流。像只小老虎般咬紧了牙关，发出不知道是呜咽还是咆哮的细微的声音。寂静的房间里除此之外别无他声。光线更弱了，只能勾勒出逆光的两个黑影，似乎依偎在一起。

然而不久，他们也会隐入黑暗中。

851年  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
那个钟楼上的破旧的大钟又响了起来，传出的钟声回荡在整个城镇的上空。似乎在庄严神圣地为新一批的战士们送行。通向壁门的队伍浩浩荡荡，一直排到了街道的尽头。每家每户的人们都打开了窗户，探出头好奇地目送着他们。店铺的伙计停下了手里的活儿，嬉笑打闹的孩子停下了追逐的脚步。这些目光中，或许有着对讨伐巨人的希冀，或许有着对家人恋人的不舍，或许有着对一群急着去送死的家伙的不屑，或许有着对一个白白挥霍赋税的兵团的嫌恶。

但这又如何，为首的金发男人的脸上是坚毅的神色。他麾下的士兵，这一年即将要再次出征，背负着荣光与争议。街道两旁围满了熙熙攘攘的人群。艾伦是其中一个。他站在巷口，戴上披风的兜帽，神色复杂地望着从他面前经过的一路人马。他的目光追随着前进的队伍。

萨沙，康尼，三笠，爱尔敏，装扮成自己的让。团长，韩吉分队长，以及...利威尔兵长。

他们都神采奕奕，目光坚毅。他想要张口跟他们打招呼，呼喊到了嗓子口又硬生生咽下去。他知道他不能。只是焦急地大步跟随着队伍。可是他们骑在马背上，离他的距离越来越远。他的长官，脊梁笔直，双肩持平，骑马的姿势优雅而标准。如今他背对着，即将去往壁外，背影决绝。艾伦知道大局已定，他不能在这时候搅乱了原本的计划。可是他看着那个人渐渐远去的背影，他就怎么也不甘。于是他呆愣了一瞬间，渐渐加快了脚步，从快走变成了奔跑，再从奔跑变为狂奔。他用手护住被风往后吹的兜帽，不厌其烦地拨开前方的人。拼命摆动着手臂，腿上的肌肉感觉到了酸痛，风将他的额发吹向脑后。但他此刻什么也不愿去想，什么都可以抛之脑后，只是发了疯地想要靠近那个人。他在拥挤的人群中冲撞，奋不顾身地朝那个背影追去，汗水沁湿了他的衣裳，呼吸也变得急促而用力。

他也不知道他这样拼命奔跑了多久，他跑得再快也终究比不上马的脚程。他们之间的距离还是越拉越远。他闭上了眼睛。壁门开启的声音轰轰在耳。

这一年，艾伦，看见了。那个人类的最强，那个他的长官，如同他们真正意义上的第一次见面的那样，回过了头，眼睛下瞟，俯视着茫茫人群中的他，嘴角上扬。

这是艾伦第一次看见他的英雄的笑容。

864年  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
我的脚步有些迟疑。傍晚的风吹在脸上有些痒。说实话我真的很不想在这个时候打扰他，我的长官。他站在山坡上独自凭栏眺望远处的夕阳。斗篷上的羽翼随风轻轻摆动，逆着光也被勾勒出若隐若现的金色轮廓。他看上去就像座安静的英雄纪念碑。奇怪的比喻，不是吗？在心中清点了一遍我的长官给我布置的任务——大部分是扫除，确定已经每一项都完成了之后我一脚深一脚浅地走向了那个背影。将右手握拳轻抵在左胸膛，立正站好。

“兵长，已经到了晚膳时间。”

他没有理我。还是望着远处。瞳孔被蒙上一层非常漂亮的类似于琥珀的颜色。

“兵长...？”

“阿克曼兵长...？”

突然他的瞳孔收缩，眉头紧皱，似乎了陷入了一种焦躁的情绪。他伸手扶住额角，嘴角有些抽搐。过了许久他的嘴唇动了动。

“你回去。我一个人在这里。”

“是。”我不好再说什么，开始往回走。

我不否认，我的长官，阿克曼兵长一直是个奇怪的人。自从我加入调查兵团，他就一直担任兵长一职，没有接受任何提拔。但毫无疑问，他是最强的，不论是在四大兵团，甚至，我敢说，整个人类，没有人能抵得上他的实力。可他似乎一直都是一个人，与人的距离感很强。然而他也根本就不需要与他人合作，他一个人可以杀气腾腾地削下四周全部巨人的后颈。我们小队的其余人则分工合作同时砍杀一个巨人。精锐部队，速度倒也快。除了在杀巨人时能看见他凶狠的眼神和矫健的身姿，其余时间我几乎见不到他露出其他多余的表情。他的脾气冷淡，行事严谨。并且有严重的洁癖。在扫除这点上，他抓得比训练还严。窗栏稍微有一点灰尘都无法忍受，衣服有一点污垢也无法忍受。每当我苦着脸对我的长官这样说，“报告兵长，这里实在洗不干净！”的时候，他会黑着脸说，

“给我洗到干净为止。这是命令。”

身为人类最强拥有这些奇怪的癖好似乎也不足为奇。甚至可以称之为个人魅力。我也并不会应为这些就认为我的长官奇怪。直到那一天，我抱着文件站在兵长房间的门口，敲门并没有人回应，于是猜测兵长像往常一样外出了，便推门而入。当我小心翼翼地将文件在桌面摆放好，扭过头的时候发现，兵长侧身躺在床上，脸上残留着泪痕。他的手紧紧抓着脱下来的外套。

当然，这些都是很久以前的事了。

865年。  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
罗塞之墙再度沦陷。

那一瞬间大地震动，当我利用立体机动飞上屋顶时。我看见了。那些长着血盆大口的怪物像蝼蚁一般源源不断地从那个巨大的洞口涌入。那个850年曾经被巨人突破的位置，以及人类第一次从巨人手上夺回领土的标志——那块巨石，再度被巨人破坏。望向远处的城墙，我似乎已经闻到了空气中的血腥。

调查兵团，屯驻兵团，宪兵团，甚至连训练兵团里的那些还是孩子的新兵也在第一时间投入战斗。因为形势逼人，如果不誓死抵抗，人类很有可能会失守这第二道防线——罗塞之墙，并且失去至少现在三分之一的总人口，失去三分之二的领土，退至最后的希纳之墙。而结果可想而知，逃入希纳之墙的人类因为紧缺的土地和食物资源也只有一半人能够存活下来。

所有的人都意识到这次的攻防战关乎到人类的生死存亡。而我也是第一次目睹四大兵团心无芥蒂，众志成城地为人类而战。哭喊、悲号、硝烟、炮火、腥风、血雨.......这一仗，打得艰辛。

一片混乱中我们分队与兵长失去了联络。调查兵团由于具有壁外侦察的的实战经验，在此次作战中充当先锋部队。死伤最为惨重。三位我队的同伴在我面前被巨人杀死。我也身负重伤，失去了半条手臂，肋骨估计也断了。具体死亡人数不可统计，作战详情过于混乱，我也不愿忆起。故在此不一一赘述。

再次见到兵长是在南部的托洛斯特区。附近有不下十只10米级以上的巨人，2只奇行种。他已经被包围。即便他操纵立体机动的技术比任何人都要熟练，但还是在即将冲出重围的千钧一发之际被一只巨人抓住了绳索。我立即以最快的速度冲了过去，甚至听得见“嗖嗖”的风声。

“兵长！”他已经被那只巨人抓住。

我的脑袋顿时懵了，一片黑。我的长官，人类最强的阿克曼兵长此时被巨人握在手中，不用30秒，他就会被那只怪物恶心的牙齿硬生生咬断脖颈。

鲜血四射。一个时代便就此终结。

那只巨人已经张开了它的大口，握住兵长的手缓缓举起。

他妈的！我的速度已经到达极限了！还是没办法在那之前救下兵长吗！？

看着那只手如同缓缓举起，渐渐靠近它的大嘴，我在心里嘶喊。万念俱灰的最后，一道白光从天而降，杀开了我的视野。速度快到我根本无法看清，一个眨眼的瞬间巨人的后颈肉就这么整块飞出。不，确切地说，切口深到几乎是整块颈部的肉都被削出。巨人顿时像个干瘪的气囊倒向地面。附近的另一只巨人也几乎在同时受到袭击。

我飞快地向倒地的巨人冲去。急急降落到地面，我向庞然大物的手部奔去。野蛮地将巨人碍事的手指一次性切下，我终于看见了浑身是血的，脏得不成样子的兵长。我赶紧将他扶起，他皱起了眉头，缓缓睁开了他的眼睛。就在他适应了光线了之后，他的眼睛忽然睁大，瞳孔收缩，嘴唇张开。我从来没有见过兵长露出这种表情。于是顺着他的视线看过去。

在一片刺眼的光中，朦朦胧胧地勾勒出了一个背影的轮廓。他踩在巨人庞大的身体上，手持双刃，背上的披风飘扬。他的背脊笔挺，黑发飘飘。

此时他转过头来，然后我看见了我此生见过的最为锐利的眼睛。

我只觉得此刻万籁俱寂。因为这是真正的英雄，真正的王者，归来的姿态。

我一生也无法忘记，这时兵长的表情。我从来没有见到他的笑容，他笑了，笑得如此璨烂而美丽。尽管他此刻泪流满面，但不可否认，这是个无比幸福的笑容。我第一次发现兵长金色的眼睛有着惊心动魄的美。此时他仿佛卸下了所有的重担，露出了内心深处最为真实的自己。  
这两个人彼此注视着，我仿佛见证了什么伟大的仪式。然后我猛地一震，忽然想起，多年以前的记忆的片段。在我童年时所见证的一次壁外出征。当年我仰望的那位在马背上的英雄，就是利威尔。

865年  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
醒来的时候，我躺在病床上。简直不可思议，我竟然还活着。不过看这样子，罗塞之墙应该是守住了，想到这我不禁深深，深深地松了一口气。我试着回忆之前发生的事，头痛欲裂。于是我扭了扭头。发现兵长躺在隔壁的病床上，脸上已经被清理干净。那个男人也在。他的双手紧紧握住兵长的手，抵在他的额头，目光自始自终都停留在兵长的脸上，不曾移开。直到我发觉我就这么看着他们，已经很久了。那个男人才抬起眼来看我。

”您...认识兵长？“我有些迟疑，但由于太过好奇就这么问出了声。

”兵长？“男人的声音很有磁性，他瞟了一眼还在熟睡中的人，挑起了一边眉，”啊，谁知道呢。“

865年  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
战后重建的事项都在有条不紊地进行着。这一年的重大发现是：自从那个叫利威尔的男人加入兵团后，兵长整个人变得浑然不同。奇怪的是，我并不觉得别扭。我隐隐觉得，这才是真正的兵长。不，我有时还改不了口，现在兵长不是他了，是那个叫利威尔的男人。

真正的重大发现是：在晚上登上兵团本部的顶楼时发现兵长和利威尔兵长坐在一起。他们的身边是酒壶。在那个星空粲然的夜晚，我看见兵长表情严肃地指了指自己的脸，对对面的男人说道：”兵长，胡渣。“然后男人二话不说就把酒壶里酒倒在兵长的头上。

夜风微凉。望着夜空的星幕，往事一帧一帧闪过。那些苦痛，那些纷争，那些悔恨，那些荣耀，那些血腥和杀戮，那些鲜血和祭奠，此时都化作尘埃，随风飞散。

阿门。

我还活着。

我们还活着。

在此艰难征途，他们的故事才刚刚开始。

━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
即使在以后不久的岁月中，我知道了这两位人类的传奇许多曾经的故事。而多年后，我才知道。利威尔走时给艾伦长官留下了自己的军装外套。左胸口的里衬上缝着那位巨人时代永远的英雄不为人知的真实姓名。

Levi Ackerman

**Author's Note:**

> ①引用自2005年Nickelback发行的If Everyone Cared音乐录影带  
> 很多人说The Reluctant Heroes 是兵长角色歌，但我觉得其实是艾伦角色歌。  
> 第一人称是850年第57次壁外调查是艾伦对其微笑的那两个孩子中的小男孩。后加入调查兵团，成为艾伦的下属。  
> 艾伦后来一直叫Eren Ackerman。


End file.
